The Life of the 5
by CMELODIE2727
Summary: 4 princes have to marry other princesses from other kingdoms. Only one prince can marry a princess who transferred to Seigaku a month ago. Will these princes marry them or runaway and live in some other kingdom?
1. The Five princes

**Chapter One: The Throne**

**The princes were adopted as the queen and concubine could not bear a child. From the oldest, it is 19, 17, 16, 13, 12.**

****_"Ne, ne, I heard, I heard Daddy will consider a bride for all of us today, nya~!" _

Kikumaru Eiji, a red-haired guy with a bandage on his cheek spoke with excitement. He is the the second eldest son in the family.

The princes sitting on the floor looked up to Eiji who was jumping up and down over the news he overheard when he wanted to sneak in some bread to eat. Momoshiro Takeshi, the second youngest in the family jumped to his feet to say something but couldn't as he stepped on a block that he was playing with.

"Ouch!"

Momo screamed he took he took his foot out of the block. Kaidoh Kaoru, the middle child, looked at Momo and just shook his head.

_"Bshhhh..."_

Kaidoh said as he continued to build his 'house'. Echizen Ryoma, the youngest in the family, smirked and just muttered,

_"Mada mada dane."(translation, you still got lots more to work on)_

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the eldest son, turned his attention to Eiji who was still jumping in excitement asked him

_"Why are you so excited? You may actually have to marry a princess from the kingdom of Rikkaidai, Hyoutei or Shitenhouji. The kingdoms you hate the most for the princes cocky attitudes."_

_"Oh, I forgot... I thought I could marry the princesses from Rokkaku or Fudomine nya~~."_

Eiji sadly muttered as he slowly sat down to play with the toys lying on the floor.

_"I am definitely not going to marry someone from the kingdom of Higa Chuu!"_

Momo declared as he rubbed his foot which still hurts. Just than queen Kawamura Takashi came into the room.

_"Clean this room, all of you, go downstairs for lunch."_

__

All the princes kept their toys and ran down for lunch, to their surprise, the kings and princesses from various kingdoms came to have lunch with them. Shocked, the princes stood in front of the dining room like soldiers, not moving a muscle. Concubine Oishi Syuuchiro gestured the princes to seat with the princesses with a light smile.

_"Come and sit down your highnesses, lunch will be served shortly."_

Servant Inui said and bowed his head and left to prepare the dishes.

The princes sat at the table opposite of the princesses in order of age. Tezuka sat nearest to the King's seat and Ryoma sat the furthest from the King. The five princesses in the order of age were, Chitose Miyuki from Shitenhouji, Gakuto Mukahi from Hyoutei, Sanada Sasuke from Rikkaidai, Tachibanna Ann from Fudomine and Ryuzaki Sakuno from Seigaku.

_"Why does Ryoma get someone from our own kingdom and the rest of us have to marry someone from another kingdom? Ne, Ryoma, you are so lucky nya~!"_

Eiji said bluntly to Ryoma, who just lowered his cap, obviously trying to hide a smirk from Eiji. On the other hand Gakuto, who was offended by Eiji's words stood up and declared,

_"You better be grateful that you are marrying me! If this wasn't for my kingdom, I would have longed married someone better than you!"_

Eiji, offended as well, wanted to counter his words, but was interrupted by the king, Fuji Syusuke. Fuji with his usual seemingly closed eyes and light smile came into the room.

_"Eiji, sit down dear, the dishes are on it's way."_

  
As Fuji said that, mountains of dishes came and was laid on the long table.

_"Itadakimasu!"(translation, i humbly receive this food)_

The gluttonous people, Eiji, Momo and Ryoma started digging in and the food was at least half gone.

_"Behave yourselves! Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, 30 laps around the castle!"_

Tezuka said with his booming voice, which sounded more superior than the adviser from Rikkaidai, which was saying something.

_"Tezukanii-chan,(older brother in Japanese) do we really have to do and run laps?"_

Momo asked with pleading eyes. Oishi turned to Tezuka and shook her head. Tezuka, who had a lot of respect to the elders continued eating, cancelling Eiji, Momo and Ryoma's punishment.

_This is going to be a hard day..._

Kaidoh thought as he slowly ate his lunch.


	2. Other Princes

**Hi! This is a random fanfic i did to entertain myself, so ya... I just want to publish for fun but if you want to follow or something(which I kinda doubt will happen) go ahead, i will continue to write anyway. PS: the previous chapter the title is different because i was really blur, lol...  
Thanks for viewing anyway. Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji and Hyoutei will appear a lot of times cause i am a BIG fan of them:) enjoy~~**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Other Princes**

_I really don't want to marry her..._

Eiji thought to himself as he glanced at Gakuto as he ate his lunch.

"Sasuke, eat properly!"

Sanada Genichirou, Rikkaidai's adviser and is Sasuke's uncle, said as he slapped Sasuke's head with no mercy even though she is after all the princess. Kaidoh who was sitting across muttered soft enough not to let Sanada hear but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

_"Sanada is so cruel, don't even know how to treat a girl properly."_

Sasuke giggled after hearing Kaidoh, thinking: _if Sanada actually did knew how, I'm sure i won't have to run everyday just to escape his hands_

The rest of the time was filled with awkward silence, no one spoke but the princes actually like it that way as they want to leave a bad impression so they don't have to marry the princesses

On the other hand, the princesses except Gakuto was blushing the entire time as they find that the princes really resemble princes from fairy-tales. Gakuto was the only one who wants to run away and just marry some random commoner instead of THAT guy.

Lunch ended quick and the kings and the men who accompanied them went to the living room to talk about the marriage while the princes and princesses went to the playroom to play for fun. The princes may be too old to play blocks but they play it for fun as the king thinks of adopting a girl who will be princess which would be about 5 years old and the princes think they should 'prepare' for the new child.

_"Why are you guys playing with toys? Tezuka! You are 19 years old for goodness sick! Why are you playing blocks? BLOCKS?"_

Ann said with curiosity and a touch of maturity. Tezuka just answered what was necessary and continued playing.

_"Another princess? That sounds nice. Can I visit and play with her from time to time?"_

Miyuki asked Tezuka as she picked up a block to play as well. Tezuka nodded as he looked over his brothers to ensure their safety.(awww, Tezuka is so kind:P) Ryoma dozed off as he felt quite tired. Unknowingly, he landed on Sakuno's lap who was watching Ryoma the entire time.

_"Bshhhh..."_

Kaidoh said as he finished putting the last block on, it was a small model scale of the entire palace. Sasuke who was quite amazed sat down and stared at the small 'palace'.

_"Kaidoh-kun, sugoi! You made such a detailed scale model of the palace!"_

Kaidoh just brushed of her comment and looked away but in fact was blushing heavily but didn't want anyone to see, unfortunately...

_"Hahahaha! Kaidohnii-chan is blushing!"_

Momo noticed it before Kaidoh could hide his face from him. Kaidoh, who was angered, pulled Momo's shirt.

_"Respect your older brother dammit!"_  
_  
"You are just three years older than me but your brain is as small as a..."_

Momo who wanted to counter Kaidoh could not think of anything. But Ryoma woke up and just whispered something so that Momo can hear and went back to sleep.

_"Momo-nii, mamushi... mamushi..."(translation, viper)_

_"Ah! Mamushi! Your brain is as small as a mamushi, in fact you sound like one! That will be your new nickname from now on! Hahahahahaha!"_

Momo snickered as pointed at Kaidoh. The fight was about to continue when the door flew open, hitting the princesses and the princes that was still standing or sitting near the door. Miyuki fell on Tezuka's lap face up, Eiji landed face own on Gakuto chest, causing both to fall on the ground, Kaidoh fell on top of Sasuke face up, Momo caught Ann before she fell, princess style, while Ryoma was still on Sakuno's lap.

_"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO MY NEPHEW?!"_

Sanada said as he got ready to slap Kaidoh, but was stopped by Fuji as he showed his sharp blue eyes to Sanada with some weird aura around him. The princes and princesses quickly got off their really awkward position and stood up, except for Ryoma and Sakuno as he continued sleeping on Sakuno's lap.

_This IS a hard day, can we just not marry?_

Eiji thought as he looked at the others who were probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

The kings, the princesses and the men who followed them left the palace. Eiji ran to Oishi and hugged her.

_"Oishi-mama, can I please not marry Gakuto? She is ill-mannered and no fun!"_

__Eiji complained and Oishi sweatdropped. Oishi just patted Eiji's head with a nervous smile making everyone else sweatdrop.

_BANG!_

A sound was heard, it was the door.

"I will definitely not let princess Ann marry any of you! She will marry me, Kamio Akira, the prince of Fudomine!"(There are different parts of each kingdoms thus there are not blood-related prince and princess)

A red-haired guy with a fringe covering one of his eyes. Everyone was shocked and they just jawdropped. Momo closed his mouth.

"Well actually Ann is a nice person and I plan to marry her as the prince of Seigaku! You can't marry her, you just can't."

Momo said with his tongue sticking out like a child. Before Kamio could say anything, two more men came, one with blue hair with spectacles and the other with brown hair covering most of his forehead.

_"You have to go through us before you are eligible to marry princess Gakuto. I am Oshitari Yuushi, and this is Hiyoshi Wakashi, we are Gakuto's step brothers, the princes of Hyoutei!"_

The guy with blue hair said. Eiji sweatdropped a lot more others came._"We are from Shitenhouji, we have come to see the prince that is to marry the princess."  
__"I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the crown prince of the overall Shitenhouji. These are the princes from different parts of Shitenhouji."(Sorry, i lazy write down all of them, next chapter can?)_

Tezuka, just nodded, not feeling intimidated at all, as expected from a very strict and feared man... lol...  
Just than, a guy with seaweed-like hair came.

Kirihaya Akaya:"I_ heard from adviser Sanada that a guy with a green bandanna is marrying princess Sasuke, is that_ true?"  
Marui Bunta:"Kirihaya,_ slow down, here have a_ gum."  
Jackal:_"Bunta-sama..."_  
Marui:"Call_ me Marui-sama! Have a bit more respect_ Jackal!"  
Jackal:_Sigh..."Marui-sama, i have to head back to the palace to prepare for afternoon tea, may I please take my_ leave?"  
Marui_"Fine_,_ make sure to put a lot of sweet cakes! I heard Jirou will be coming, I don't want to upset my fan~~"  
_Oshitari Yuushi:_"That is probably why prince Jirou was really excited today, should have known."_  
Oshitari Kenya:_"Yuushi, nice seeing you again, how is life at Hyoutei?"_  
Yuushi:_"Great, king Atobe is so wealthy, we, the princes get to eat really great food."  
_Tooyama Kintarou:_"Wa! I also want to eat!"  
_Eiji:_"Really? Maybe I should marry Gakuto after all nya..." WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?_  
Momo:_"I am somehow feeling hungry..."_

Somehow the conversation continued, Fuji, Taka-san, Oishi just returned to their rooms while the princes just talked to each other

_"Mada mada dane!"_

Echizen muttered as he lowered his cap looking at the childish princes except for the sane ones.

* * *

**End of chapter:)  
****Thanks for reading, i am lazy so i didn't care to do the conversations properly, my bad:P**


End file.
